Love Where You Least Expect it An Itachi Love st
by Sora Uchiha
Summary: My Oc Kokoro finds love in the least of likely people.
1. Chapter 1

Info:

Name: Kokoro Hikari.

Gender: Female.

Village: Twilight.

Age: Currently 16. Turning 17 in a few months.

D.O.B.: December 21, 1991. A/N: Yeah I know this what the year Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura where born but they are younger for the sake of the story to take place in this year.

Rank: Anbu Black Ops Captain.

Bloodline Limit: looks similar to sharingan, but more powerful that mangekyo. Pic: a href"s152./albums/s169/SORAUCHIHA/?actionview¤tthSharinganeye.jpg;" target"blank"img src"i152./albums/s169/SORAUCHIHA/thSharinganeye.jpg" border"0" alt"Photobucket"/a

Looks: This is her villages Female Anbu outfit.a href"s152./albums/s169/SORAUCHIHA/?actionview¤t9copy1au6qz2-1.jpg;" target"blank"img src"i152./albums/s169/SORAUCHIHA/9copy1au6qz2-1.jpg" border"0" alt"Photobucket"/a

Prologue:

Voice: "Hello My name is Kokoro Hikari. I'm currently sixteen. I was born in the Village Hidden in the Twilight. I am currently on a mission. I was asked to go to the Leaf village to help protect someone there. They are only thirteen though." Sigh. "I like kids, but I hear these three are a handful. Especially the blonde. So this is how it happened. How I meet the love of my existence and how I went from ninja to mother."


	2. Chapter 1: The Mission

Chapter 1: The Mission.

Voice: "Kokoro, we need you to travel to the leaf village to help protect the Kyuubi. We must not let the Kyuubi into the wrong hands. You know how sacred we hold the gods that others call beast and demons."

Kokoro: "Hai, Aikage." A/N: Ai loves kage shadow. So loves shadow is the name of the kage of this village. "When do you want me to leave?"

Aikage: "You must leave right away. Get what you need and go."

Kokoro: "Hai. I will leave now then. I have all my weapons with me. Good bye Aikage."

Aikage: "Good bye. And may the angels watch over you." Kokoro leaves the room and heads outside.

Kokoro: "Well I have always wanted to go to a different village for a few days." She says to herself as she takes of running towards the leaf village. "Good bye my home." She whispers as the village leaves her sight. She quickens her pace so that she can get there faster. She thinks about the legend that was told to her long ago. The Village Hidden in the Twilight is not far from the Leaf Village. The reason Twilight is so peaceful is because few if any know about it. Twilight was originally created to house the gods. But now the gods are called demons, beast, and other horrid names. The goods are commonly know as the legendary tailed beast around the world. The people that live there were placed there to protect any god that was harmed by the outsiders. After they were all sealed away with the nine chooses humans, it became the villages job to protect there containers. That is the legend of the Twilight village. The legend that is carried out even to this day. Right as she finishes reciting the legend to herself she sees the gates in front of her.

Guard: "State your business."

Kokoro: "I was sent by the Aikage to become a guard for one of the squads."

Guard: "You must be the famous Kokoro that we were told was coming."

Kokoro: "Well I wouldn't call me famous…"

Guard: "But you are! You are the only one that has the demon that can control it completely and use it's power!"

Kokoro: "Anyone can do it with training."

Guard: Whispers. "Not the one that lives here…"

Kokoro: "ANYONE can learn if they have someone to teach them."

Guard: "Yeah. Sure. Go on through. The Hokage is waiting for you."

Kokoro: "Thank you."

Voice: That guard has no idea what he's talking about.

Kokoro: No, Ookami, He doesn't. A/N: Ookami means wolf. She has the eight tailed wolf demon inside of her.

Ookami: Hm. If I'm correct it's the nine tailed fox that we're looking after. He will be a handful.

Kokoro: What is his real name? She asked as she walks into the Hokage building.

Ookami: His real name is Kyuubi.

Kokoro: Thanks for the update.

Ookami: Any time kit.

Secretary: "Hello what can I do for you?"

Kokoro: "Yes I would like to talk to the Hokage about the squad I'm supposed to be looking after."

Secretary: "Ah! You must be Kokoro! Hold on one minute!" She pages the Hokage. "Okay! He will see you know!"

Kokoro: "Thank you." She walks up the stair and knocks on the door to the Hokage's office.

Hokage: "Come in." She walks into the room.

Kokoro: "Hello. I was sent here by Aikage. She said I was to help watch over a squad in secret."

Hokage: "Ah. Yes you are Kokoro, correct?"

Kokoro: "Yes."Hokage: "You will be looking after team seven. I am under the understanding you know why already."

Kokoro: "Yes. It is because of the secret about my village and the boy on the team."

Hokage: "Correct. Well you will be pretending to be a genin on team seven in which you will train them without them knowing it. You will be aloud to tell Naruto about what you hold within you and to help him control it. But you must not tell anyone else. You can tell your people where your from and about you, but not about your demon."

Kokoro: "I understand."

Hokage: "Good now let me summon your team to meet you. Oh and wear this headband instead of yours so that no one will know where you are really from."Kokoro: "Okay." She removes her head band and places it in her bag. Then she places her new Leaf head band on her forehead. Right as she finishes tying it in place someone knocks on the door.

Hokage: "Come in." A man with silver hair walks in followed by a pink haired girl, a raven haired boy, and a blonde boy.

Man: "You asked to see us?"

Hokage: "Yes. Kakashi, you team is going to have another member. Meet your new student Kokoro."

Kakashi: "Alright, follow me." They all walk out of the Hokage building and walk to the training grounds. "Well why don't we all take turns telling about ourselves? My name is Hatake Kakashi. Born and raised in the Leaf. Jonin ninja, and current sensei. Next?"

Kokoro: "You seem like the type of person that would be late for his own funeral."

Blonde: "Hey! My name's Uzumaki Naruto! The next Hokage! Believe it! I was born in the Leaf. I love ramen. And I'm currently a genin, but not for long!!"

Kokoro: "You're a hyperactive knuckle head, that likes to pull pranks."

Sakura: "I'm Haruno Sakura. I was born in the Leaf. I'm a genin. And I hate Naruto."

Kokoro: "Okay. You're the fan girl type. Your obsessed with looks more than strength. Your most likely the one who set's back and let's everyone fight for you. Not a good ninja at all." Sakura glares at her.

Raven: "Well you got her and Naruto down to a tee. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I was also born here. I am a genin, but not for long. I will get stronger at any cost."

Kokoro: "Obsessed with power. Loves to show people up. Silent type. Okay well I am Hikari Kokoro. I was born and raised in the Twilight Village. I am also a genin. Well for now."

Kakashi: "You can tell them your real level but no one else."

Kokoro: "Alright. My true level is Anbu Black Ops Captain. I have been for four years."

Naruto: "WHAT! How old are you?!"Kokoro: "Right now I am sixteen. I'm turning seventeen in four months." A/N: It's August right now.

Naruto: "You've been a Anbu since you were thirteen!!

Kokoro: "Yeah why?"Kakashi: "That would make you the second prodigy then."

Kokoro: "Okay. Whatever I don't care. As far as I am concerted it doesn't change anything."

Kakashi: "Everyone meet back here tomorrow for training." He pouf's away.


	3. Chapter 2: First Day with the New Team

Chapter 2: First Day with the New Team.

Kokoro gets up at six the next day. She slowly goes to her closet to pick out something to wear. A/N: She has her own apartment. She decides to wear her outfit that she wears when she sings and plays her guitar at concerts. She quickly goes to the bathroom and takes her a long bath somehow knowing that Kakashi would be late. She takes her time getting dried off and dressed. She then walks down the stairs and looks at the clock that says it is now eight o'clock. She goes to the kitchen and grabs some eggs and bread. She makes her eggs and puts the bread in the toaster. After it's finished she sits down and eats. By the time she has finished and has done her dishes it is nine o'clock a.m. "Well I might as well start walking towards the training grounds." She grabs her keys and takes off.

Pic:

a href"s152./albums/s169/SORAUCHIHA/?actionview¤trocker.jpg;" target"blank"img src"i152./albums/s169/SORAUCHIHA/rocker.jpg" border"0" alt"Photobucket"/a

(With the others)

Naruto: "Now Kakashi and Kokoro are late!"

Sakura: "Do you think she knows Kakashi is going to be late? And that she deliberately sleep in?"

Sasuke: "She probably did." Sigh.

Naruto: "Hey look! She's coming!" They all look in the direction that Naruto is looking to see Kokoro slowly walking towards them. About five minutes later she comes to a stop in front of them. "Hey where have you been??"

Sakura: "Did you sleep in?"

Kokoro: "No. I was up at six this morning. I got up took a long bath, then got something to eat. Now I'm here."

Naruto: "It took you three hours for you to that??"

Kokoro: "I went slow. I didn't feel like sitting out here for hours doing nothing."

Sakura: "I don't even take that long…." She mumbles.

Kokoro: "Look pretty princess, I didn't take that long to impress somebody like you do. I took that long because there was nothing else to do at the time. And seeing as Kakashi won't be showing up for at least another hour, I need to talk to Naruto in private."

Sakura: "Why can't you tell him in front of us?"

Kokoro: "Because it is none of your business what I need to tell him." She grabs Naruto's arm and drags him over to another spot that is far enough away from the others that they won't hear.

Naruto: "What do you have to tell me that you can't tell them?"

Kokoro: "First Naruto I need you to promise me that what ever I tell you that you must not repeat it to anybody."

Naruto: "Alright. I won't tell anybody."

Kokoro: "I know about the Kyuubi."

Naruto: "W-what? How!"

Kokoro: "Just listen. My village the Village Hidden in the Twilight was created to protect nine Gods from harm. But now the gods are called demons, beast, and other horrid names. The goods are commonly know as the legendary tailed beast around the world. The people that live there were placed there to protect any god that was harmed by the outsiders. After they were all sealed away with the nine chooses humans, it became the villages job to protect there containers. And you were the lucky chosen one who houses the leader of the gods, Kyuubi."

Naruto: "Okay but I still see no point in telling me this."

Kokoro: "I was sent to protect you, and train you."

Naruto: "Train me? How?"

Kokoro: "I am going to teach you how to control the Kyuubi and to gain his trust with his powers."

Naruto: "How do you know how to do that?"

Kokoro: Sigh. "I have the eight tailed wolf demon Ookami in me. And I also am able to freely use her abilities when needed because we trust one another. She even gives me advice when needed."

Naruto: "So your completely able to control yourself when using all of her powers?"

Kokoro: "Yes. That is what I'm hear to teach you."Naruto: "I don't believe you! Prove it."

Kokoro: "Then you'll have to wait till we get attacked on a mission."

Naruto: "Fine." They walk back over to the others and Kakashi shows up.

Kakashi: "We've got a mission and it's outside of the village. We have to go find a girl that has been taken from her home."

Kokoro: "What is her name and where is she from?"

Kakashi: "Her name is Yumi and she is from the Mist Village."

Kokoro: "Do you have anything that belongs to her?"

Kakashi: "Yeah we got her ribbon from her hair from her parents."

Kokoro: "May I see it?"

Kakashi: "I don't see why not." He hands her the ribbon.

Kokoro: "Okay Ookami. I need your nose." She takes a whiff of the ribbon then sniffs the air. "Got it." She takes off out of the village and starts running a little faster than the others so they don't get lost. They come to a stop outside of a hut.

Naruto: "What are we stopping for?

Kokoro: "Shh. They're in there."

Naruto: Whispers. "How do you know?"

Kokoro: "I told you earlier. You refused to believe me. Stay put. I'm going to get the girl out." She sneaks around to a window to see that they have one person guarding her and the others in a different room. She quickly and quietly slides into the room and knocks the guard out. The girl wakes up from her sleep and sees her and manages to let out a short scream before Kokoro covers her mouth with her hand. "Shh! Be quiet! I came to get you out of here!" She whispers to Yumi. She hears someone walking towards the room. "Shit." She picks the girl up and runs out the window and back to the others. Right as she puts the girl down she hears someone yell.Leader: "Damn it! She got away! Go get her! Now!" A bunch of guys come out and start looking around.

Kokoro: "Keep the girl hear. I'll get them." She runs out of her hiding spot. "Over here Baka's." She says. They all look over to see Kokoro.

Leader: "Get her! She probably knows where the girl is!" They all go after her. All of the sudden a red and black chakra surround her.

Guy: "Forget this! I'm outta here!" He runs off. While the others run at her to attack.

Kokoro: "Bad choice…" The chakra disappears leaving a beautiful red and black wolf in it's place. "You pissed me off." Naruto notices even though it's Ookami's Smaller Form that Kokoro is the one in control. She has eight tails, but has them rapped together to make her look like a normal wolf and not a tailed god. She pounces on the remaining members of the group of outcast and kills them. She turns back to herself and walks over to the others. "Believe me now?" She asked Naruto.

Naruto: "Yeah…THAT WAS AWSOME!" Kokoro roles her eyes.

Kokoro: "With some training you can do that to Naruto. But you won't be a wolf."

Naruto: "Train me!!"

Kakashi: "Right now we need to get back to the village where Yumi's parents are waiting. Then we should all head home."

Naruto: "But what about my training??"

Kokoro: "It's okay Naruto. We can start tomorrow. We'll train while we wait for Kakashi, so we won't be board."

Naruto: "Okay!!" They all head back to the village and go to there homes as Kakashi escorts Yumi to the Hokage's."

Pic of Demon:

a href"s152./albums/s169/SORAUCHIHA/?actionview¤tEvilWolf.jpg;" target"blank"img src"i152./albums/s169/SORAUCHIHA/EvilWolf.jpg" border"0" alt"Photobucket"/a


End file.
